


Angel among the Devils

by AldaLevina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, One Piece - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otome - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Romance, a little smut, one piece manga, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina
Summary: A Innocent girl that has been working as waitress in the bar at her hometown to help her mother's bar for so long that wishes to see the world. No one knows her true self than her familly. Then one day, she met someone dear in her life and joined his adventure as she finally fulfilled her dream and gained more friends that she ever wish for.Without realizing, her love life also increased as she surrounded by some mens that lock their eyes and heart at her.





	Angel among the Devils

**Author's Note:**

> All One Piece story and characters belong to Eiichiro Oda Sensei  
> Fem!MC is belong to you
> 
> The MC of this fanfiction is a Fem!character with various relationship in One Piece characters. And MC mostly will have various relationship in the One Piece characters. MC surname is "Labelle D. (Y/N)". She also a Devil Fruit user which her power will be revealed in the story later.
> 
> The main relationships is Fem!character with Male!charaters
> 
> Most of my stories are form One Piece Manga and Anime. I also changed some of the stories so MC could fit into the story line and everything will be seen in 3rd point of view where MC is doing right now or who were she with.

Chapter 1 : Louguetown

~~~~Today is an usuall day at Loguetown. Where lots of people came to visit the famous town where the King of Pirates executed, Gol.D.Roger. Every people knows the story of the greatest pirate on the sea that started the Golden Age of Pirates, the man himself announced that he hid his treasure called One Piece, and whoever founds it shall have it. Aside from the Loguetown history, a bar famous for its beer. It was good and has rich color which make the townsfolk favourite. The customer mostly travelers to try the famous beer, and to see a certain waitress as well. “here you go, beers for three” a waitress with wavy raven hair placed down the orders to the customers.

“Thanks, (Y/N)~chan!"

“hey, (Y/N)~chan! Let’s hang this weekend~” offer one of the men.

“sorry, I need to help my mom this weekend” (Y/N) refuse.

“you said that too last weekend, and before that” pout the men. But the waitress stick her tongue playfully and return to do her job.

The waitress went back to the counter to prepare more beers and sighed a little. Antoher woman walk beside her and noticed the waitress troubled face “what’s wrong, dear?” she asked. The waitress turned to her “mom!" her mother, the owner of the bar, Labelle D. Lucy "…Well, the same flirtter from last week came with the same pick-up line…”. The woman laughs and help her preparing the glass “my poor baby, this is the 8th man flirting with you in this week. I say that’s a record” “mom!!” “still… having a lover is not such a bad thing” she put down the glass “you know what? Why don’t you go outside, it’s a beautiful day and you might meet someone out there.

“what about the bar?”

“you’re just taking a walk around the town, what could possibly happen?” she take Al’s apron and drag her outside. “now off you go, and don’t come back before dawn” she waved good-bye to (Y/N), sighed from her forceful mother.

(Y/N) decided walk around the town just like her mother said, she did checked small shops or good restaurant somewhere. Then she noticed the people start running to the execution platform direction, (Y/N) asked one of the people what’s going on. They said there’s a weird kid trapped with a pirate. Curious about what the towns people said, she decided to check it herself. When she arrived, the weather start to darkened and people surrounded the tall platform, the same platform where once Gol.D.Roger executed. (Y/N) look up and spotted a pirate with red nose and a kid with straw hat locked by that pirate pointed his sword at the boy’s neck “since you have a big audience, do you want to say something before you die?” the pirate chuckled.

The boy start taking a deep breath and shout very loudly “I’M THE MAN WHO’LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!!!” Al widened her eyes, she heard those words before when she was a little. A boy from her past.

The town people doesn’t believe the boy any words and thought he were joking. The straw hat boy start shouted something once more and grinned “sorry, I’m dead” At the same time, the red-nose pirate swingged his sword at the boy’s neck but it stopped by a lightning that stricked at the platform. Everyone gasped at the sight as the platform start on fire and crashed down. Rain also pouring down and strong wind slowly came. (Y/N) widened her eyes figure that came out from the fire, it was the straw hat boy that still alive “I’m still alive after all” he laughed it off like nothing happened. (Y/N) look at the boy closely, she recognize that grin and the straw hat “…Luffy?” she said. The straw hat boy run away with other people that it seems his crew, then the Marines came and chased after him. (Y/N) look around and the citizen start panicking, it seems the straw hat boy she recognize is a wanted pirate. By instinct, (Y/N) chase after the straw hat boy.

(Y/N) look around the street where the boy went. The she spotted up ahead the boy was pinned down by a Marine commander and another man in dark cloak. Without hasitation (Y/N) use her devil fruit to save the boy “Flame hell!” dark flaming wings came out from her back as she cast dark flame around them. The man in cloak manage to escape, except the boy and the Marine. The Marine covered himself and look around “the hell?”. (Y/N) appeared in front of him and grab Luffy’s arm, the Marine look at her. “…why are you helping straw hat?” he glare at her. 

"I won’t let you capture Luffy” she cast flaming wall between them, and fly away while holding on Luffy.The marine watch them leaving and stare at the woman, he clicked his tongue.

Then his mens and his partner came behind him “Captain Smoker!” they called. The white haired man turned around to them and ask if they manage to capture the others. Unfortunately, they lost them. “damn it” he said in annoyance. “Sir, who’s that woman? She’s not in straw hat list” said his partner, Tashigi. “…I don’t know, whoever she is she's with the straw hat, find out about her too and her relation to them. The rest keep looking for them, they might still in this town” He ordered, his mens quickly to their post and Smoker look back where they went and chase after them too.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) still grabbing Luffy in the air. Luffy amazed by how high they are “this is amazing!! But who are you anyway?” he ask.

(Y/N) look at Luffy and smiled “it’s been a long time, Luffy!”.

“huh? How do you—“ then he recognize those raven hair and that smile “…(Y/N)? you’re (Y/N), right!?”.

Al nodded “let’s get you somewhere safe now!” she suggested.

“go straight over there. My friends waited for me at my ship!” he pointed the direction and (Y/N) follows it.

At Luffy’s ship, where his friends waiting for him and preparing to sail. One of them spotted something in the sky to their direction “something coming right at us!!” warn a boy with long-nose. “I’ve got this” said a man with three swords, preparing to unsheathe them. “wait—“ stop the blond man. Then Luffy and (Y/N) landed safely on the ship’s deck “hey, guys!” he grins. Everyone scold him for being spotted by the Marines. A woman with orange hair ponted at (Y/N) “who’s she?” “I’ll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here” (Y/N) warn. The crew look at Luffy, waiting for his response. He grinned “don’t worry, she’s on our side. Now let’s go!” the crew back to their post and start to sail away.

(Y/N) look back to her hometown _‘sorry mom, I’ll send you letter later’_.

The ship successfully escaped from Loguetown and continue their journey, the raining still won’t stop and the crew has to pass the sea through storm. The crew’s next destination is Grand Line, on their way the blond hair man named Sanji suggested they need to do a little ceremony. They agreed and start to set one foot on a barrel one by one “to find All Blue!” he start.

“to become the Pirate King!”

“to be the greatest swordsman!”

“to draw map of the world!”

“t-to become a brave warrior of the sea!”

(Y/N) smiled and joined them “to see the world!”

“LET’S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!!!” cheer Luffy. “AYE!!” the crew shout as their legendary journey begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~  
> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> I was really nervous about posting my fanfiction here but I'm glad it turned out okay :D. I also have an Instagram account where I posted my One Piece fanart there, and MC in my design also there. Feel free to check out @Levinaarts for my artwork.


End file.
